


Perfect (NSFW)

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: Yondu and his girlfriend have been together for awhile but she’s had reservations about intimacy because well…space pirates. This is their first time. Requested by @beenerdish when I briefly opened up requests on Tumblr.





	Perfect (NSFW)

You wake up unrested despite the late hour. You make your way into the bathroom and glance at yourself in the mirror over the sink. Your brown eyes are red-rimmed. You wonder if Yondu is still angry. Your next thought is,  _I wonder if he had a good time._ Tired, resentful tears prick at your eyes and you turn away from your reflection.

You shower, get dressed, and take a transport down to Contraxia, to get some breakfast at a little diner that the crew frequents. You see Kraglin and take a sit next to him. “Morning,” you greet him, a little sullenly.

“[y/n],” he says with a little surprise. “There ya are. Cap’n was lookin fer ya earlier.”

“Oh?” You purse your lips and take an angry sip of the coffee in front of you. “Does he want to gloat about his day yesterday?”

The First Mate cocks his head. “Whatcha talkin about?”

“He went to the Iron Lotus, Kraglin. You heard him. Everybody heard him.”

“But he didn’t,” Kraglin says, shaking his head. “He never went.”

You stare at him. “What?” 

Yondu had been increasingly short tempered over the last few months, and especially yesterday he had been a dick to everyone - including you. When you asked him what was wrong, he snapped at you in front of everyone in the hangar and said you should know, at which point you yelled back and told him to piss off, calling him out for his bad attitude. You told him you were going down to the bar with or without him to have a good time, and he replied with, “Well maybe I’ll have _me_ a good time at the _Iron Lotus!”_  

The words had stung deeply. You and Yondu had been dating for almost two years and he’d always been faithful, never visiting a brothel since you’d been together.

Yondu hadn’t apologized, and you’d left the _Eclector_ immediately, believing right until this moment that he’d gone through with his plan.

“Where is he?”

Following Kraglin’s instructions, you find Yondu at a nearby bar in a dark corner booth, surrounded by empty glasses and beer bottles. His head rests heavily in one hand, the other clutched limply around the neck of a whiskey bottle. By the sheer number of empties, you wonder if he’s been here all night.

You approach him quietly and slide into the seat across from him, hitting the button in the center of the table to bring up a dark-tinted, sound-masking field to give you some privacy.

His ruby eyes dart up to you for a second, then drop back down to the tabletop. 

“Hi,” you say tentatively.

He doesn’t answer and takes a swig of his whiskey.

“Kraglin told me you didn’t go. To the Iron Lotus. Is that true?”

“Yeah,” he grunts.

“Why not?”

At this, he leaps to his feet and slams the bottle on the table so hard that it shatters in his hand. You jump back in your seat. _"Why not?"_ he yells. He plants his hands down on the table, leaning so far over it that you're only inches apart. "You wanna know why not?  Huh?"

You're trembling, never having seen him this angry.

"I didn't go to that whorehouse-" he shouts, pointing a shaking finger out of the booth, "I didn't go – cuz I care about you, _dammit_  - cuz _I love you!"_ his voice cracks at  _love_  and he stands straight, breathing heavily. 

“You know I love you too,” you reply softly after several seconds, staring up at him.

The fire in his eyes burns out and he averts his gaze. He falls heavily into his seat, and looks as if he's aged 10 years in a matter of seconds. When he speaks again, his voice is hoarse and rougher than normal, as if he's fighting with himself to even form the words. "I ain't had none since I met you, because I was waitin' for ya. And I keep waitin' and waitin'." He locks eyes with you again. "I want to wait 'til yer ready but I'm havin' a real bad time."

You stare. While there’s been some intense makeout sessions between the two of you, you haven’t had intercourse or even seen each other naked. You’ve wanted to, of course, but you’ve had some strong reservations about having sex with a Ravager. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, you scoot around the booth until you're sitting next to him. "Why didn't you tell me that's what was wrong?" you ask, hugging his arm.

He looks at you in wonder. “Y’ain’t…y’aint mad?”

"Oh, Yondu.” You stroke his scruff with your thumb. “The reason I haven't had sex with you is because…well, I – honestly, I was _scared_. Ravagers have a reputation for being _really_ rough, even violent - especially you. I’ve heard all sorts of stories from the crew.”

His eyes grow wide and he cups your face in both his hands. “[y/n],” he whispers sincerely, “I would _never_ hurt ya. I can be gentle if ya need me to be, I’d only be as rough as ya wanted. _Damn_ , ya should’a told me that’s what was delayin’ things. I was startin’ to think ya didn’t want to be….” He shrugs one shoulder. “…ya know, _intimate_ with me.”

You lean forward to kiss him, and he pulls you against his chest, lips moving against yours hungrily. When you pull away, you look him in the eyes. “I think we both need to be more honest with one another.”

He nods. “M’ sorry I yelled at ya yesterday and made ya think I went to the Lotus.”

You squeeze his hands. “I should have known that you wouldn’t really go there. I’m sorry I thought you did.” You give him a peck on the cheek, and stand. “C’mon, Captain. Let’s get out of here.”

“Where we goin’, baby?”

“I was thinking your cabin,” you say with a shy smile back at him. “I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

He wastes no time in getting out of the booth.

Once in his quarters, Yondu doesn’t hesitate in stripping out of his duster and jacket and undoing the several belts and buckles on his uniform. He’s undressed down to his trousers and has his hands on the waistband to pull them off when he pauses, noticing you haven’t undressed at all. He pulls them back up his hips, slowly. “Am I rushin’ ya?” he asks, swallowing.

“N-no. I’m just a little nervous.” You look everywhere else except at him and twist your fingers together as he approaches you.

“Ain’t nothin’ to be nervous ‘bout, sugar,” he purrs, hooking a finger under your chin. He gazes into your eyes, rich pools of dark brown with flecks of warm caramel, and feels his heart beat faster. He takes you by the hips to steer you close and presses his lips into the curve of your neck. “I’m gonna be real gentle with ya, I promise.” He kneads the ample flesh of your ass and thigh with one hand, drawing you even nearer against him, and you moan as he licks his tongue down the column of your throat. You fit into his large hands perfectly, and you bite your lower lip as he nibbles on your earlobe. You’re not a small girl, and Yondu never lets you forget how beautiful you are; he’s always praising your curves and strength.

You hum in pleasure as plants a line of kisses along your shoulder, and you feel his hand slide under your shirt and along your back until you feel his fingers unhook your bra. You feel the garment come loose, and back up in Yondu’s arms to look him in the face.

He pushes his hips up against yours, and you can distinctly feel his erection rub against you. “Let me see that beautiful body, darlin’,” he says huskily.

With Yondu’s eager help, you lift your shirt and bra from your frame and discard it on the floor. “Damn, baby.” You blush under his stare, and gasp as he eagerly cups your breasts in his hands, circling his thumbs around the nipples until they’re pebbled and sensitive. Then he lowers his head to one and gently licks one nipple before taking the breast in his mouth, sucking lovingly as he cradles it in one large palm.

You gasp and whimper, and Yondu half carries, half walks you towards his expansive fur-covered bed. He lifts you onto it, sucking at your other breast as he starts unbuttoning your trousers.

You begin to pant and grip his shoulders tightly, causing him to look up into your face. “Ya okay?” he asks.

“Kiss me?”

Yondu grins and leans over you, cupping the back of your head to support you while he covers your mouth with his, slipping his tongue in past your teeth. With the other hand, he works his own trousers off before helping you with yours. He doesn’t pull off the garments too quickly, or too roughly. He slides them off slowly, making you feel at ease and completely relaxed. Yondu nods up towards the pillows, and you scoot up the bed, with him crawling up after you. You’re both only in your underwear now, and you’ve never felt so excited or nervous.

Yondu positions himself with one leg on either side of your hips, kneeling on the bed. He clenches one hand around the headboard and slides the other down along the wall until he reaches the light switch, lowering the overhead lights down to a soft, intimate glow. He never takes his eyes from yours, and from time to time, bright currents streak across his implant. He takes his hand from the wall and traces your face with a couple fingers, brushing hair off your forehead. “Yer the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, ya know that?”

You blush in response, smiling shyly. Biting your lower lip seductively, you reach out to palm his obvious erection through his underwear.

A noise like a hiss escapes Yondu’s lips, and his tongue darts out to trace along one jagged tooth.

You keep rubbing his clothed shaft, slowly but with firmer and firmer presses.

“Mm, sugar,” he groans, “Ya keep goin’ this way and I ain’t gonna last very long.” He takes your wrist and gently guides it away, bending down to kiss you firmly on the mouth. He breaks away from you briefly to free himself of his underwear, and you let out an audible gasp of surprise at his large ridge-lined cock.

He smirks at you. “Different than Terrans?”

You nod mutely, continuing to stare at it until he dips his head, intercepting your gaze with his. “Baby, I am gonna satisfy ya and make ya feel better than any Terran man ever has.”

You loop your arms around his neck. “Of that, I have no doubt, Captain.”

He chuckles and slips on a protex over his shaft before kissing you again. His hand slides from your breasts down your sides to your hips until you feel his fingers hook in the waistband of your panties. You moan against his mouth as he slides them with deliberate slowness of your legs. He straddles you again, lowering himself down, and you feel the hot, throbbing shaft of his cock press into your inner thigh.

“Oh god, Yondu,” you moan, “I want you.”

“Oh, I know,” he says huskily in between kisses, “And yer gonna git me – all a’ me. I jus’ gotta git ya ready fer me first. Now why don’tcha spread them legs for me, sugarplum. Show me what I been wantin’ to see.”

You spread your knees apart, and Yondu licks his lips. “Fuckin’ sexy.” He leans back to your neck and his kisses become more purposeful, teasing, sensual. He trails his fingers down your throat, circle one breast, and runs them from your belly down your thigh and over your knee, lightly scraping the skin with his dark nails. He trails them back down your thigh and brushes them over your curls. He nibbles your collarbone a little harder as he slides a thick finger into you; at the same time, he presses and circles your clit with his thumb.

You buck in his arms, thrusting out your chest as you arch your back. Yondu takes the opportunity to eagerly suck at your breasts again, the action compounding the pleasure between your legs. In no time, you’re wet and trembling under his touch.

Yondu withdraws his fingers and replaces them with the head of his cock, using small pushes and thrusts until you give under him and he sinks into your wet heat.

You cry out his name, clutching at his shoulders. Your eyes are closed, concentrating on the way he feels inside you, listening to his panting breaths and the fast beat of your own heart, when you hear him say, “Open yer eyes, darlin’.”

You do so, and almost start to cry at the look of pure adoration on Yondu’s face. He smiles at you gently, then leans in to touch your forehead, cheeks, and lips with tender kisses, all the while rocking his hips steadily into yours. “I love you, girl,” he says softly. “I love you more than anythang.”

“I love you, Yondu,” you reply, stroking your fingers along the edges of his implant. He throws his head back at your touch, reaching down at the same time to circle a thumb against your clit. This sensation, coupled with the fast stroke of the Yondu’s ridges inside you, tips you over the edge. You feel like every nerve in your body has been struck by lightning, and at nearly the same moment, you feel Yondu swell inside you and release.

He crushes you against his body, forcing his mouth over yours. You both cry out and moan into each other as you orgasm, both trembling, both gasping, both relishing in this first, cherished moment of intimacy. It lasts longer than you expect, rolling and swelling like the sea and lulling you into a floating, hazy dream-like plane that you never want to part from.

At last, when the ecstasy of the moment wanes, you find yourself wrapped in Yondu’s strong arms, one of his hands brushing your hair from your sweaty brow. He places a sweet, soft kiss against your temple. “Weren’t too rough, was I?”

You hum happily and snuggle your head into the little hollow above his pectorals, hugging him tightly. “No, it was perfect.”


End file.
